Lie Down
by LunaWings
Summary: What would happen it if Mac gave in to V'Lane at the museum? What if V'Lane couldnt say no to Mac's needs? My first fanfic. A one spot for Darkfever. Tell me what you think.


_Lie down, human," it said._

"_Over my dead body, Fae," I snarled._

_V'Lane smiled, maybe he'd take that challenge from Barron's little_

_sidhe_-seer.

V'Lane smiled at Mac. "Why don't you come with me with, little one. I'll give you pleasure." He cooed. V'Lane took a step towards Mac, she jumped back,

"Stay away from me! You evil, soulless jerk!" she spat at him, glaring at him.

V'Lane found her actions to be a giant turn-on. He walked closer, smiling charmly, but it still looked alien on his inhuman face. He grabbed her, one strong hand in Mac's hair, the other around her waist.

"Why don't you show me all that anger, MacKayla. Let it out on me." He leaned in to where their lips were inches away, making Mac whimper. "Your angry, hurt. Barrons won't give you what you want, what you need." As he spoke, he rubbed his hips against her, smiling at her gasp. "You want it; I'll give it to you."

_Oh god! _Mac thought, _He's going to rape me! And I'm going to let him!!_

Mac tried to pull away, but V'Lane held her, not letting her move.

"You want this. But I suppose, I'll give you closure."

Suddenly, they weren't in the exhibit anymore, but an office.

V'Lane smiled as Mac looked around, having never been "shifted" before.

V'Lane pulled Mac to him and covered her mouth with his, his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting every bit. Running his hands down her back and to her bare bottom. She had the nicest ass.

Mac was trying very hard not to kiss him back, but it was so hard. He tasted like sin and sun. His tongue was strong against her own, and he was right, she did want it, more than anything in the world at this moment. She threw her hand around his neck, and suddenly, his kiss became hard and rough, and she forgot where she was.

He put her on the desk, stripping her of the rest of her clothes, smiling a smile that was human, she didn't even know how to describe it, just it was alien.

"Now I will have you." He said, running his nose from her neck to her breasts, kissing them. "Your beautiful, MacKayla. You should show it more. Well, only to me only of course." He smiled again and took her aching nipples into his hot mouth, sucking and nipping them, making her throw her head back and moan.

He released the nipple with a popping sound and went to the other one, doing the same torture again. Mac couldn't take it anymore. She was going to explode if he wasn't inside her soon. She raised her hips, begging for more. With a hungry growl, he took her mouth again, and Mac forgot why she came to the said-forgot place and everything that happened before, that morning.

V'Lane stepped back and took her in. Her plump breasts, her dazed eyes, her rosy lips slightly parted, her fit legs spread, her pussy slick and wet. A mind-blowing sight, and it was all his. With a wave of his hand, his own clothes were gone, making her eyes widen. Dazed eyes that looked lost. Oh no.

"Where are we?" he asked roughly

"Um. I...I don't know." Mac said, looking around. Where was she? Why was she here again?

"Oops. Seems I need to be more mindful of your delicate human mind." He said his gaze on her hot center.

"_Delicate?_ Delicate! I'll show you delicate!" thank the gods! She snapped out of it. Jumping off the desk and glaring at V'Lane.

"Where's my spear, you ass." She demanded, trying not to blush. And not look at all that inhuman male.

"Seems I have made you mad once more. Your anger is a great-how is it you say?-turn on? I'd bet you'd taste good." He stepped closer and Mac jumped to the other side of the desk.

"Stay away! I want my spear!" she shouted, hoping somebody would, at the same time, hoping somebody wouldn't. Mac felt another wave of lust go through her body, making her knees weak. V'Lane saw the flash of weakness and grabbed her and pulled her to the floor, smiling his lusty inhuman smile.

"What would you like? Just tell me where to go." He cooed, rubbing his hand on her pussy.

Mac whimper; "There!" and V'Lane slide his finger in to her, going slow, then ramming them in harder. Mac cried out as an orgasm hit out of nowhere.

V'Lane pulled her top, "Would you like to have a go? Let lose all that anger." He kissed her as she fitted his thick shaft in her.

V'Lane gritted his teeth. She was wet and tight and closed around him like a hot fist. Mac took all of him, waiting for her muscles to relax around him, and then rocked her hips back and forth. V'Lane hissed as he rammed his hard cock deeper inside her.

Mac cried out as another orgasm hit her. V'Lane grabbed a hold of her hips and made her pump faster and harder, vaguely remembering that he needed to shield her from his magic before she became _Pri-ya_, then he'd have hell to pay on both sides. But for now, he was going to enjoy her while he can.

Mac put her hand on his shoulders as V'Lane pumped into her and rode out yet another orgasm. V'Lane rolled her over, still inside, and drove deeper, and Mac forgot what she did last night.

V'Lane held back a hiss as he slowed and gave her a gentle kiss, swallowing her cry as a small orgasm hit again.

Holy cow! The way they kept coming was amazing. They came without warning, and the warm aftermaths were beyond words.

V'Lane pulled himself out and rolled her over, taking her from behind, entering her and driving in hard, and Mac forgot all of yesterday. Crying out as she came yet again.

V'Lane rolled her on her back and was going to take her again, but stopped as he saw it was getting to be too much.

"I am afraid I must take my leave, MacKayla." He said, standing up and with a wave of his hand, he clothed himself in dark reds and oranges.

"Remember this day, MacKayla. Remember what I have given you." He said as Mac stood up, too winded to speak.

V'Lane gave her a drugging kiss before disappearing, leaving Mac confused and tired.

On the table, were her clothes and the spear. She dressed and ran to the bookstore, her head full of what happened.

One thing's for sure, she was never telling Barrons.


End file.
